


Debriefings

by vr29



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vr29/pseuds/vr29
Summary: Avengers have their first debriefing as a team after Invasion of New York. And that changes everything.
Kudos: 1





	Debriefings

**Author's Note:**

> This might just remain a one shot for awhile.

**Year 2012**

**POV Tony Stark**

It has been three days since the invasion, the newly christened Avengers crashed at the Stark Tower since the invasion, for all his talk of shawarma Tony and everybody else just crashed into anything that was remotely soft and slept for fourteen hours straight. Apparently it took a lot outta a person to fight off an alien invasion. _Who knew ?_

After waking up from their long naps Avengers went back to the city and started aiding in relief and rescue. It was something else to look upon the destruction wrought by the aliens on the city. While the invasion was as contained as possible and that in turn contained the damage to the city to a few blocks, it is hard to look upon the broken buildings, wrecked cars, cracked roads and dried blood of unfortunate victims and believe that THIS was victory. Tony suppressed a shudder _as the vision of endless void, cold twinkling of stars and the massive fleet that almost seemed to fill that void with ships that seemed as big as cities. **No, No, No time for that**_ , and pushed those thoughts aside. 

Today is the day, the day of debriefing the avengers, Nick Fury Director of SHIELD wanted to do the debriefing immediately after the Invasion but relented after seeing their exhausted state and scheduled it for today. A debriefing which is about to begin in an half an hour.


End file.
